criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Jai Alex
Seyque Sanford |yearsactive = 2008-present }}Chris Jai Alex (born Chris Jai Cortland) is an American actor and voice actor best known for his role as Esidisi in the hit action anime series JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Biography Alex was born Chris Jai Cortland, on February 16, 1982, in Lansing, Michigan, to Gloria Sanford and her husband. and why he wanted to become an actor. Where Alex went to school is not known. What is known is that Alex grew up performing music with multiple different groups and first got into acting after watching the film X2: X-Men United. While he did perform voice-over work for video games that came out before this date, Alex got his first on-screen role in 2008, when he provided the voice for Catcher Freeman in one episode of the animated satire series The Boondocks. Alex got his first major role in 2012, when he provided the voice for Broduey Silva, a skilled dancer and student at On Beat Studio, for at least 11 episodes of the English dub of the telenovela series Violetta. Since then, Alex has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as One Punch Man, Kingdom Hearts III, ThunderCats Roar, Deathstroke: Knights & Dragons, Darksiders Genesis, Resident Evil 2, Death Battle, Gook, Turbulence, A Silent Voice: The Movie, 1000 Ways to Die, Xenoblade Chronicles X, 4Got10, Supergirl, Captain America: Civil War, Steven Universe, S.W.A.T., JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Alex will portray Supervisory Special Agent Michael Key in the Season Fifteen episode "Rusty". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Rusty" (2020) TV episode - Supervisory Special Agent Michael Key *ThunderCats Roar - 2 episodes (2020) - Panthro (voice) *Deathstroke: Knights & Dragons (2020) - The Jackal (voice) *Darksiders Genesis (2019) - Strife (voice) *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Chris Jai) *Bolden (2019) - Harvey *Days Gone (2019) - Unknown Character (voice) *She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2019) - George (voice) *S.W.A.T. (2019) - Hammer *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Resident Evil 2 (2019) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Champ (English version, voice, uncredited) *Soul Transit (2018) - Soul Transit Announcer/Security Guard (voice) *Sprint Vector (2018) - Daxx (voice) *City of Lies (2018) - Unknown Character *Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 (2018) - Multiplayer Annoucer (voice) *Dark Deception (2018) - Lucky, Hangry, Trigger Teddies (voice) *Spider-Man (2018) - Additional Voices (voice) *Wheely (2018) - Crank *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Unknown Character (voice) *Secret of Mana (2018) - Emperor Vandole/Karon (English version, voice) *How to Get Away with Murder (2018) - Paul *Hacker (2018) - Jesse Smith *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Fisher Ness (English version, voice) *The Dancing Pumpkin and the Ogre's Plot (2017) - Finkgrinder (voice) *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Shoreline Mercenary (voice, uncredited) *Death Battle (2017) - Balrog (voice) *LawBreakers (2017) - Axel (voice) *MFKZ (2017) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Gook (2017) - Ray *Assassin's Creed: Dissent (2017) - Elliot *Lastman - 11 episodes (2016) - Duke Diamond/Jean-Michel/Additional Voices (voice) *Metallica: Spit Out the Bone (2016) - Techno Monk of the Robot God *Turbulence (2016) - Marshall Adams *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Bear (voice) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans - 2 episodes (2016) - Sandoval Reuters (English version, voice) *A Silent Voice: The Movie (2016) - Pedro *Gantz: O - Yakuza (English version, voice) *Steven Universe - 8 episodes (2014-2016) - Lonely Blade/Li'l Butler Dad/Korean Exercise Announcer/Dogcopter/Breakfast Friends Narrator/Narrator/Lonley Blade's Brother/Evil Janitor/Arcade Game Voice/Video Game Voice/Vending Machine Voice (voice) *Fairy Fencer F: Advent Dark Force (2016) - Vile God *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt: December Sky (2016) - Fisher Ness (English version, voice) *Separators (2016) - Dom (voice) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) - IFID (uncredited) *The Shimajiro Movie: Shimajiro in Bookland (2016) - Max Loson/Sword Fire *Colony (2016) - Greyhat *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2016) - Bailiff *XCom 2 (2016) - US Soldier (voice) *Decommissioned (2016) - Peter Morris *Supergirl (2016) - Guard #1 *Black Salt (2015) - Tombs *One Punch Man - 2 episodes (2015) - Lord Boros (English version, voice) *Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *Rise of the Phoenix (2015) - Khalid *The Thundermans (2015) - Bouncer *Armored Warfare (2015) - Unknown Character (voice, credited as Chris Jai Cortland) *The Muppets. (2015) - Cop *4Got10 (2015) - Agent Black *6 Ways to Die (2015) - Frank Casper *Teen Wolf (2015) - Prison Guard *Checkmate (2015) - Tiny *Assassin's Game (2015) - Emmett *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Boze (English version, voice) *Tap Wars: Chikyuu boueigun 4.1 (2015) - Commander C (English version, voice, credited as Chris Jai Cortland) *Battlefield Hardline (2015) - Additional Voices (voice) *SWAT: Unit 887 (2015) - Sy *Hollywood Inc. - 5 episodes (2014) - Officer Wells Garber/Doctor Chandler *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Unknown Character *Party Slashers (2014) - Landscaper *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Drift (voice) *TURN: Washington's Spies (2014) - Titus *Rise of Incarnates: Announce (2014) - Ares *Smite (2014) - Unknown Character (voice) *Giri (2014) - Father (voice) *The Last of Us: Left Behind (2014) - Additional Voices (voice, as Chris Cortland Alex) *Sam & Cat (2014) - Kale *1873: The Insidious Intrigue (2013) - K *Secret Millionaires Club - 14 episodes (2012-2013) - Starty/Radley (voice) *Killer Instinct (2013) - Tusk (voice, credited as Chris Jay Alex) *Killzone: Shadow Fall (2013) - Helghast (voice) *Fairy Fencer F (2013) - Vile God *Cleaners (2013) - Tyree *Queen's Blade: Rebellion (2013) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Extraction (2013) - Lone Guard *The Bureau: XCOM Declassified (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *Zane's the Jump Off (2013) - Special Agent Wright *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices (voice, credited as Chris Cortland Alex) *Evidence (2013) - Cop #1 *Defiance (2013) - Additional Voices (voice) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - 4 episodes (2013) - Esidisi (English version, voice) *The Little Penguin Pororo's Racing Adventure (2013) - Poby (voice, uncredited) *Hunter x Hunter (2013) - Nickes (English version, voice) *Treasure Island (2013) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *PlanetSide 2 (2012) - T2 (voice) *Violetta - 11 episodes (2012) - Broduey Silva (English version, voice) *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - U.S. Spec Ops (voice, credited as Chris Jai Alexander) *Raw Brute (2012) - Bull *JustKiddingFilms - 5 episodes (2010-2012) - Vampire *The Vanisher (2012) - Cyress *Save Point (2012) - Host *True Blood (2012) - Officer Trap *1000 Ways to Die (2012) - Chip *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II - The Battle for Doldrey (2012) - Additional Voices (voice) *Sir Billi (2012) - Golf Player (voice) *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I - The Egg of the King (2012) - Additional Voices (English version, voice) *Cyber Optics (2012) - Crash (voice) *Fatal (2011) - Tre *Tosh.0 (2011) - Bomber Man *Moon (2011) - Agent Tomlin *TERA: The Exiled Realm of Arborea (2011) - Aman/Elf/Popori (voice) *The 3rd Birthday (2010) - Thelonious Cray (voice) *Suika (2010) - Nathan *Hard Breakers (2010) - Eddie (credited as Christopher Cortland) *Mafia II (2010) - Gangsters/Bomber (voice) *Deadliest Warrior: The Game (2010) - Zande Warrior (voice) *Deadliest Warrior (2010) - Hero Somali Pirate *The Response (2010) - Tyrone *Set Apart (2009) - Omar *Resident Evil 5 (2009) - Majini (voice, credited as Chris Jai Cortland) *Battle Planet (2008) - Soldier (credited as Chris Cortland) *Mia and the Migoo (2008) - Charlemagne (English version, voice) *Root of All Evil (2008) - Officer Lamb (credited as Chris Courtland) *Dewmocracy (2008) - Super Police Officer *Jumper (2008) - Paladin Captain (voice, credited as Christopher Alex) *The Super Rumble Mixshow (2008) - Unknown Character *The Boondocks (2008) - Catcher Freeman (voice) *Neverwinter Nights 2 (2006) - Umoja/Ulwelth (voice) *World of Warcraft (2004) - Unknown Character (voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors